Budapest
by catt-mir
Summary: An idea that crossed my mind of what may have happened in Budapest between Clint and Natasha,thou i know it is not what really happened. Based on the vid of Jeremy Renner (the actor that played Hawkeye in the Avengers) singing 'American Pie' in the movie 'Love comes to the executioner'. One-shot.


**hey guys!**

**here's my try on what happened in Budapest, as said in the sumary this came to me while i was watching this vid right here: watch?v=oPxGdlqvlcQ **

**it was so sad and i havent even seen the movie, his face and everything :'( sorry im kind of a Jeremy Renner's fan girl 3**

**Disclaimer: i do not own marvel neither do i own the vid or the movie Love comes to the Executioner.**

_Did you write the book of love?_

_Oh Clint_, thought Natasha as she heard her partner's voice echoing though the prison's wall as he made his way to the "Death's Room".

_And do you have faith in god above_

_If the bible tells you so?_

She was hiding in the ventilation's system of the prison, which was really small and uncomfortable since she had been hiding in there for at least five hours trying to make out where they were keeping Clint.

_Now do you believe in rock and roll?_

_Can music save your mortal soul?_

Now with his singing it was easy to find him, hell, all the inmates and guards knew where he was. That man, when he sang he only had one volume, and it was loud, very loud.

_And can you teach me how to dance real slow?_

This was a really good thing now for once, that he sang so loud. She moved through the vents as fast as she could, following his voice.

_Well, I know that you're in love with him_

_'cause I saw you dancin' in the gym_

Now she could see him through a small grid on the vents, there were two guards with him and a suited man, _easy, _she thought, _now the thing is doing it without any other guard noticing it, _she really didn't want to make this an international catastrophe between the United States and Hungry.

_You both kicked off your shoes_

_Man, I dig those rhythm and blues_

They were approaching the door of the Death's Room but if she acted now, the inmates would start screaming and the other guards would listen, she couldn't afford that, she had to wait until they entered the room; there nobody would see anything since she had hacked the cameras on the room only so they wouldn't notice.

_I was a lonely teenage broncin' buck_

_With a pink carnation and a pickup truck_

In the inside there was only a doctor that would give him the venom that would kill him. There was also a bed with straps on both sides, so the prisoner can't move while they put him down.

_But I knew I was out of luck_

_The day the music died_

_I started singin'_

_Bye, bye miss American pie_

They put him on the bed and strapped him and he still wouldn't shut up, he was putting up quite a show.

_Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry_

_Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey and rye_

_Time for action, _thought Natasha, she prepared herself; she was going to jump out in the exact minute he ended his song.

_Singin' this'll be the day that I die_

_This'll be the day that I die_

She kicked the vent's grid and stepped out, the two guards took out their guns and Natasha kicked them out of their hands, one of them came running to her and she made her famous thigh choke and he was down, the second one came right after the first touched ground, he threw a punch to her face, she ducked and hit him in the guts with her knee, then she took a blow to his jaw and left him unconscious in the ground, the doctor had run out of the room but the suited man was pointing at her with a silenced gun "nice to finally meet you, Black Widow, my partner has talked highly about you, I was really looking forward to this meeting" he had a Russian accent which wasn't a good sign.

Clint was passed out in the bed, still strapped with blood stripping out of his broken nose like a river; Natasha figured the suit man had hit him right when she came in so he couldn't help her.

She acted quickly, took one of her own guns from its holster and shot him, he dodged the bullets by rolling to one side and aimed at her but she had already jumped over him and had him pinched onto the floor with her knees over his forearms and her arm pressing against his throat.

"why did you want to meet me for" she asked him seriously "who are you working for" she demanded, the man smiled, and managed to kick her on the back, in that second of distraction he freed himself, grabbed his gun from the floor and fired three shots, Natasha could only dodge two of them, the third one hit her on her left thigh but she only suppressed the pain and shot the man. He tried to avoid the bullets but he was standing against the back wall and beside Clint's bed so he had nowhere to go. One bullet hit him in the ribs and he fell to the ground and she stood over him, the man simply smiled one last time and he opened his mouth and bit something then foam started coming out of his mouth, _cyanide, hate that one,_ thought Natasha.

As she walked to the bed were Clint was lying something caught her eye, there was a paper on the suit man's dead hand, she took it and unfolded it, when she read what was inside she was terrified, she looked back at the dead man's face, she didn't recognized him but she was sure he was from Red Room, she was going to check his lifeless body for more clues when she remembered her mission, she had to get Clint out of there, that paper was another mission she would complete later. She folded the paper again, tucked it inside one of her pockets and went to wake her partner.

"Hey Hawkeye, wake up. Now" she said, it wouldn't take long to the other guard to notice something was wrong, she bet they already knew something was wrong, she had taken too long.

Since Clint didn't wake up she slapped him in the face, gentle at first, harder after, until he woke up.

"Wha... What's going on? Arg! My nose!" he said sitting up straight.

"C'mon Hawkey we gotta go now"

"Ok" he got off the bed, wiped most of the blood off his face and followed Natasha who had already walked out of the room.

The trip out of the prison and to the hotel wasn't very pleasant, but they made it without too many injuries, just the usual cuts and scratches.

"So… where are we" asked Clint once they were safe in their little hotel room, he hadn't noticed Natasha's leg yet, she didn't want him to.

"Budapest" said Natasha, she went to the kitchen to prepare some coffee and Clint went to the bathroom to clean his face and change his clothes "Budapest, huh? Never been here before and you?" he asked her.

"No" she said "do you want some coffee" she asked him as she poured some coffee in two mugs.

"What kind of question is that, of course I want coffee" he said, and then he walked out of the bathroom with his Hawkeye suit on. She passed him one of the mugs she had in her hands, that's when he noticed her leg.

"Nat…" he said

"It's nothing"

"You're bleeding, how is that nothing" he said and immediately took her I his arms, bridal style, and left her in the bed against all her complaining, walked back to the bathroom and came out with a first aid kit, sat down beside her and started stitching up her wound.

"We should be calling Hill to report back what happened and ask for extraction, they'll be waiting" she said trying to distract him from her wound.

"They'll have to wait a little more, Tasha" he said then he finished her stitches and finally patched it up with gauze "ready see? It didn't took too long" he said with a smile and, staring into her eyes, he extended his hand covered in dried blood for her to stand up, she took it and stood up but she didn't let go of his hand, neither did he.

The two assassins were standing beside the bed, both coffee mugs forgotten in the little table that stood near the window on the wall to their right.

Natasha looked into those deep grey-blue eyes that were staring back to her, she could see him as he was, not as Hawkeye, the master assassin and best marksman in the world but as simply Clint, the guy who decided not to complete his mission when they ordered him to kill her, the guy who stitched her up even when she didn't want him to, who looked after her, she saw a _friend, _her first one. No, not just a friend, he was way more than that.

He leaned closer to her and she leaned closer to him until their noses were touching, she could feel the warmth from his breath, hear his heart, finally he leaned and their lips touched and she closed her eyes, he was gentle, it felt like heaven for her, all her pains flied away for a moment, his lips tasted sweet even if he hadn't eaten anything for the last 48 hours. They finally broke apart to take a breath, a stupid grin was planted in his face, Natasha rolled her eyes and they kissed again.

Later that night all the lights were off, the two assassins were lying in bed, cuddled together, Clint was playing with one of her fiery red curls and she was fast asleep.

The thoughts running through Clint's mind were simple, _man, she's so beautiful, I'm the luckiest guy in the world, I really thought she was going to kill me when I kissed her._ Then Natasha started moving and interrupts his line of thoughts "hey you" he said, she looked confused for a moment and then she smiled at him "I see you have built another nest" he smiled guiltily, the fact was, he couldn't sleep without a nest of sheets and pillows, even with Natasha by his side, he was used to it since he was a kid.

"Guilty" he said, she kissed him and they both drifted back to sleep, no nightmare for neither of them, because they had each other and everything was fine.

**so hope you liked it, like, review and follow, i would really apreciate (is that how you write it?) it**

**love you guys!**

**CmC**


End file.
